Simaithiesti Spells
'''0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells''' '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Spark: Ignites flammable objects. '''''Spell Compendium:''''' '''1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells''' '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Alter Winds: Increase/decrease strength of natural winds. Crafter's Curse: Subject takes –5 on Craft skill checks. Crafter's Fortune: Subject gains +5 on next Craft check. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Flare Burst: As flare, but affects all creatures in 10 ft. Hydraulic Push: Wave of water bull rushes an enemy. Stone Fist: Your unarmed strikes are lethal. Touch of Gracelessness: Subject loses 1d6 + 1 Dex/two levels and is prone to falling down. Touch of the Sea: Swim speed becomes 30 ft. Vanish: As invisibility for 1 round/level (5 max). '''''Advanced Race Guide:''''' Blend: change the colour of your skin to blend into wilderness enviroment. Marid's Mastery: gain a +1 to hit and damage if opponent is in contact with water. Recharge Innate Magic: reuse your innate magical abilities. Strong Wings: increase strength of existing wings. (gar) Urban Grace: move more easily through urban areas. Windy Escape: brielfy become intangible to avoid damage. Winter Feathers: make existing feathers protect from cold. (gar) '''''Ultimate Magic:''''' Anticipate Peril: Target gains a bonus on one initiative check. '''''Ultimate Combat:''''' Longshot: Grants a +10-foot bonus to the range increment for any ranged weapon fired. '''''Spell Compendium:''''' Benign Transposition: Two willing subjects switch places. Deep Breath: Your lungs are filled with air. Arrow Mind:You threaten nearby squares with your bow and fire without provoking attacks of opportunity. Guided Shot:You ignore distance, cover, concealment penalties with your ranged attacks for 1 round. Insightful Feint: Gain +10 on your next Bluff check to feint in combat. Sniper’s Shot: No range limit on next ranged sneak attack. Guiding Light:+2 on ranged attacks against creatures in illuminated area Light of Lunia:You radiate silvery light, which you can expend as 2 bolts that deal 1d6 damage. Persistent Blade: Blade of force attacks subject, automatically flanks. Net of Shadows: Ordinary shadows that provide concealment to all in the area. Ebon Eyes: Subject can see through magical darkness. Remove Scent:Hides touched creature’s scent. '''2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells''' '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Arrow Eruption: Creates duplicates of killing arrow. Burning Gaze: Inflict 1d6 fire damage to creature by looking at it. Fire Breath: Exhale a cone of flame at will. Glide: You take no falling damage, move 60 ft./round while falling. Slipstream: Wave boosts creature's speed. Stone Call: 2d6 damage to all creatures in area. '''''Ultimate Magic''''' Badger's Ferocity: Weapons arekeen while you concentrate. Share Memory: Share one memory with the target. '''''Ultimate Combat:''''' Reloading Hands: Loads a single shot into your weapon every round. Ricochet Shot: Imbues a projectile weapon to give its ammunition the ability to ricochet. Returning Weapon: Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. '''''Spell Compendium:''''' Ectoplasmic Feedback:Incorporeal attackers take 1d6 damage + 1/level. Baleful Transposition:Two subjects switch places. Balancing Lorecall: You gain a +4 bonus on Balance checks and can balance on difficult surfaces if you have 5 or more ranks in Balance. Chain of Eyes:See through other creatures’ eyes. Discern Shapechanger M:Penetrates disguises and identifies shapechanging creatures. Marked Object: You gain bonus to track a specific being. Light of Mercuria: You radiate golden light, which you can expend as 2 bolts that deal 1d6 damage, 2d6 against undead and evil outsiders. Veil of Shadow:Darkness grants you concealment. Bladeweave:Your melee attack dazes your opponent. Spawn Screen: Subject resists being transformed into an undead spawn if slain. Ghost Touch Armor:Armor works normally against incorporeal attacks. Surefooted Stride:You can move over rubble as easily as you can over open ground. Swim:Subject gains swim speed, +8 bonus on Swim checks. 3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Aqueous Orb: Creates rolling sphere of water. Devolution: Target eidolon temporarily loses 1 evolution +1/five levels. Shifting Sand: Creates difficult terrain and erases tracks, can carry along some creatures and objects. Versatile Weapon: Weapon bypasses some DR. '''''Advanced Race Guide:''''' Nixie's Lure: attract people who hear this song. '''''Ultimate Combat:''''' Pup Shape: Transforms a single animal or magical beast into a younger and cuter version of itself for a short period of time. '''''Spell Compendium:''''' 4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Ball Lightning: Flying balls of lightning deal 3d6 electricity damage each. Calcific Touch: Touch attack slows target, 1d4 Dex damage. Firefall: Causes fire to burst up, dealing 2d6 fire damage. Moonstruck: Subject is enraged and confused. River of Wind: A stream of wind causes nonlethal damage and can knock down or push creatures. Shadow Projection: Temporarily become a shadow. Share Senses: See/hear/smell what your familiar is. Wandering Star Motes: Outlines subject and produces light as a sunrod. '''''Advanced Race Guide:''''' Cloud Shape: turn into a giant cloud. Forgetful Slumber: puts targerts to sleep and they forget what has happened (sim). Resilient Reservoir: create a magical well of retribution that the caster can unleash with speed. '''''Ultimate Magic:''''' Shadow Step: Teleport from one shadow to another. '''''Spell Compendium:''''' 5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Fire Snake: Creates a serpentine path of fire 5 ft. long/level that deals 1d6 fire damage/level. Geyser: Creates a geyser of boiling water. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from sustained environmental effects. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. '''''Ultimate Magic:''''' Astral Projection, Lesser: Limited astral travel. '''''Ultimate Combat:''''' Hostile Juxtaposition: You create a dimensional link with a targeted creature, and switch spots with it. '''''Spell Compendium:''''' '''6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells''' '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Cloak of Dreams: Creatures within 5 ft. fall asleep. Fluid Form: Gain DR 10/slashing, increases reach 10 ft., and breathe water. Sirocco: Hot wind does 4d6 damage, fatigues those damaged, and knocks creatures prone. '''''Spell Compendium:''''' '''7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells''' '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Deflection: Attacks that miss are redirected back to the source of the attack. Expend: Wastes creatures' limited use magical ability. Rampart: Creates 5-ft.-thick earthen barrier. Vortex: Creates a whirlpool in water. '''''Ultimate Combat:''''' Hostile Juxtaposition, Greater: You may target one creature for every four of your caster levels. '''''Spell Compendium:''''' 8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Euphoric Tranquility: Makes a creature friendly. Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. '''''Spell Compendium:''''' Launch Bolt: Launches a crossbow bolt up to 80 ft. 9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells '''''Advanced Player's Guide:''''' Fiery Body: You gain various fire-related powers. Tsunami: Huge wave damages and sweeps up all in its path. Wall of SuppressionM: Creates wall that disables magic. Winds of Vengeance: Gives you the ability to fly and attack with wind. '''''Spell Compendium:'''''=